Akhir dari Pertemuan (Loving You)
by Sambel Terasi ABC
Summary: #Chap 2# Sakura Haruno, seorang bintang film porno dari Jepang yang dipecat karena gagal menembus pasar perindustrian film Hollywood. Kakashi Hatake, seorang vampire dan bukanlah manusia. Mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di atas kapal Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya…

Perkenalkan saya Ayu yang termasuk author baru disini. Tenang saja saya bakalan secepatnya mengetik semua fic saya yang masih bersambung.

Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang bintang film porno dari Jepang yang dipecat karena gagal menembus pasar perindustrian film Hollywood. Kakashi Hatake, seorang vampire dan bukanlah manusia. Mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di atas kapal _Titanic._

**Naruto punyaMasashi Kishimoto**

**Akhir dari Pertemuan**

**Chapter 1**

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: KakaSaku **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated M**

**. **

"Dasar, gadis bodoh!" matanya _emerald_-nya terpejam rapat-rapat. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap sang bos.

"Mulai dari sekarang, kau kupecat." Hatinya serasa tertusuk jarum saat ini, tak disangka akan sebesar ini masalahnya.

Hanya karena berat badannya berkurang tiga kilogram dan ia harus menelan pil pahit seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Lagipula aku sudah muak bekerja dengan orang licik sepertimu."

Bohong jika gadis itu tak sedih, tentu saja ia sangat sedih. Namun perkataannya barusan memanglah benar adanya.

Ia pun sudah lelah menjual tubuhnya untuk diekspos pada _publick._

**Akhir dari Pertemuan**

Tangan berkulit putih nan halusnya perlahan membalik selembar kertas Koran ada di hadapannya. Koran tersebut disediakan oleh layanan kapal yang saat ini dinaikinya.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjack, pemilik sekaligus ketua agensi dari High Country management. Memecat salah seorang artisnya Sakura Haruno. Sangat disayangkan memang, karena Sakura adalah gadis tercantik dari semua artisnya. Ia dipecat dikarenakan gagal menembus perindustrian film semi musim panas Hollywood . Para fans Sakura pun tak segan memberikan komentar buruk pada Grimmjow._

Mata _onyx_-nya membaca pembuka berita pada koran tersebut sambil menyeruput kopi hangat miliknya.

"Berita pagi, sudah ada bintang porno yang muncul rupanya." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Dengan malas, ia kembali menutup berita Koran tersebut yang menurutnya tak menarik

"Kakashi_-sama,_ tiket sudah kami dapatkan. Anda dapat berlibur di atas kapal _Titanic_." Perkataan dari seseorang tersebut, membuat sang Kakashi_-sama_ sedikit terkejut.

"Lain kali jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba, Iruka." Ia pun berkata dengan nada cuek dan menatap pria bernama Iruka itu dengan mata sayunya.

**Akhir dari Pertemuan **

**Bersambung**

Saya akan mengusahakan agar fic ini dibuat semenarik mungkin, dan tak akan membelit-belitkan *?*

Gimana? Reviews? Utarakan pendapatmu tentang fic ini.

Lanjut? Hapus?


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya…

Yoyot/Ayu(jangan panggil Ayu, Yoyot aja) yang termasuk author baru disini. Tenang saja saya bakalan secepatnya mengetik semua fic saya yang masih bersambung.

Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang bintang film porno dari Jepang yang dipecat karena gagal menembus pasar perindustrian film Hollywood. Kakashi Hatake, seorang vampire dan bukanlah manusia. Mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di atas kapal _Titanic._

**Naruto punyaMasashi Kishimoto**

**Akhir dari Pertemuan (Loving You)**

**Chapter 2 **

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: KakaSaku **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated M**

**.**

Sebuah kapal besar kini ada di depannya. Sedikit ia tertegun melihat kebesaran kapal tersebut, sepertinya baru kali ini _emerald_-nya menatap penuh ketakjuban.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Suara benturan _high heels_ -nya dengan tangga kapal yang terbuat dari kayu terdengar begitu jelas. Tak sampai memerlukan waktu yang lama, ia sampai di atas kapal tersebut.

"_Welcome to Titanic, miss Sakura."_ Sang pelayan pria menyapa gadis itu, membuatnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, lalu pelayan tersebut mengantarkan Sakura yang notabennya sang bintang tersebut menuju Kelas Satunya.

Ia bersama sang pelayan menaiki lima dek kapal, dari _boat deck_ ke _receptions room_ yang bergabung dengan _first class dinning saloon_. Jujur saja, ia sangat lelah karena tak mengenakan _lift_.

"_Here is it. You can take a rest."_

Gadis tersebut memberikan tips pada sang pelayan seraya berucap _"Thank you"_. Sang pelayan pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan gadis manis tersebut sendirian di kamarnya.

**Chapter 2**

_Sraak.._

Pria berambut silver itu sedikit kaget dengan kantung darah yang dilemparkan tepat pada berkas-berkas _paperwork_-nya. _Paperwork _yang berserakan, membuat mata _onyx_-nya menyipit seoalah kesal.

"Jika kau tetap seperti itu, maka aku tak segan-segan untuk memecatmu." Ujar sang pria sambil menatap pria yang lain itu dengan tatapan bosan.

Dahinya mengernyit, menatap pria perak itu dengan tatapan konyol. "Dasar! Kau sama saja, Kakashi! Tak punya selera humor yang tinggi!"

Namun pria perak tersebut tak mengindahkan pernyataan pria berkuncir kuda yang ada di depannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sekantung darah tersebut dan menyesapnya dengan cepat, bagaikan hewan buas yang kekurangan makanan.

"Jangan rakus-rakus bodoh!"

Dengan perlahan, ia mengusap darah yang mengalir tepat di lehernya yang sedikit pucat itu. Menyisakan noda di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi, pria perak itu tak menggubris si pria berkuncir.

Dengan cepat ia berlari dan hanya meninggalkan sekelebat bayangan bewarna hitam pudar, meninggalkan si pria berkuncir dengan tatapan bingung.

**Dek bagian samping kanan Café Perisien**

Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang sendirian, berdiri di tepi dek dengan hanya dibalut gaun tidur dengan tali menjadi pengait di kedua pundaknya. Kedua lengan putihnya dengan sedikit belaan dada yang terbuka.

'Apa gadis itu mau bunuh diri?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat ia mendekati gadis itu, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"_Who are you?" _gadis itu langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Kakashi yang memakaikan jas warna ungunya.

"Sakura Haruno.." gadis itu mengangguk mendengar kalimat pembuka dari Kakashi.

"Seorang artis porno dari Jepang yang dipecat. Beritamu muncul di Koran pagi kemarin." Pernyataan Kakashi membuatnya sedikit _illfeel_, namun pria tersebut tak menghiraukan ekspresi gadis itu. ia malah menatap lurus ke depan, melihat genangan air laut yang luas seolah menganggap hal itu lebih menarik daripada Sakura.

"Katakan padaku, orang waras mana yang pakai masker bulukan sepertimu!" pernyataan gadis itu berhasil membuat pria tersebut menoleh.

Dengan perlahan Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan melepaskan maskernya.

"Masih berani mengatakan aku bulukan?"

Seolah tersihir, Sakura hanya diam menatap Kakashi. Ia terpana oleh ketampanan pria tersebut. Rahangnya yang kokoh menjadi pusat perhatiannya, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu mendapat kesadarannya saat melihat kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Dagunya terangkat oleh sebuah tangan pucat yang menyentuhnya. "Kau tahu? Suhu air yang berada di bawah ini berapa?"

Gadis itupun menggeleng. "Tidak tahu"

Pria tersebut lebih mendekatkan wajahnya.

Lebih dekat.

Sampai hidung mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Suhunya 26 derajat _Fahrenheit_." Ucap sang pria menjadi akhir topik perbincangan mereka.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura tersenyum melihat bayangan semunya di cermin. Dirinya tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun tidur warna hitam pekat. Dengan sedikit sapuan kapas dengan _tonic_ lagi, maka dengan sempurna wajahnya akan bersih dari noda dan ia akan memasuki alam mimpinya.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya di kapal _Titanic_ dan ia pun sudah mendapat sebuah jas berwarna ungu dari seorang pria tampan, namun tak dikenalnya.

Sepertinya hari ini tak buruk bagi Sakura.

**Bersambung **

Oke untuk sementara saya publish chapter ini dulu, karena sebentar lagi mau UNAS jadi saya tirakat dulu hehe puasa bikin rated M sebelum lulus.

Makasih untuk yang review chapter 1, **SoraYa UeHara, Nelli Robin Kiyomi-Takada** dan **Diva-hime** udah tak bales di PM. Bagi yang gak login **mako-chan** dan **angodess.**

**Mako-chan: Makasi reviewnya. **ia kok ini udah lanjut.. saya menghargai orang yang membaca

**Angodess: makasih reviewnya. **Ia ini uda dipanjangin tapi gak tau kerasa apa gak feelnya. Hehe

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan terimakasih sudah membaca.

Read n Review oke..


End file.
